The Stare Down
by confusedblueberry
Summary: When Callie and Brandon go to get Jude things end differently. One shot.


Callie's (Pov)

We fear the unknown but also we fear what we already know worse. If you already know the pain there's no way to go through it again. The unknown holds a fear above us but a pain that you've know your entire life holds something higher than the unknown. Watching him she knew she loved him. Willing to be shot so she and Jude would get away.

Watching him stare down the barrel of that awful mans gun. She knew he would shoot Brandon without question. Brandon Foster was innocent and brave and as he pulled the trigger Callie sprung across the room tackling Brandon to the ground without a second thought.

The fiery pain was to much and all she could do was close her eyes as she lay on top of Brandon.

Brandon's (Pov)

Callie was scared I could see it in her eyes from across the room. He didn't look at the gun anymore but at Callie.

I didn't see what was coming next at all. I had a strange connection from that moment at the dinner table, so when I heard the gun go off my first thoughts were to keep Callie safe. Before he could do anything he wasps tackled to the ground. Wrapped my arms around Callie hoping that I could take most of the impact.

I didn't realize it before it was to late. Callie was bleeding and bleeding bad. Her blood covered me. I could hear both my mother and Jude screaming. Jude in fear of what was happening to Callie and my mother screaming in anger for that awful man to drop his gun at the top of her lungs.

He did as soon as he did I was up in the air holding Callie as tight as possible the blood still coming out. As soon as mom looked at me she understood Callie needed help and rushed to our side.

"Don't worry Brandon the ambulance is on its way. Keep applying the pressure to the wound." Before we could even make it to the doors the Emts were already coming in the house.

As soon as they made there way through the door way they tried to take Callie from my arms, but I refused to let them take her from me. After everyone realized I wouldn't let them take her from me they let me ride in the ambulance with her. As soon as I laid her down the darkness took over and my last thought was I loved this girl she had to live.

Some Hours Later Brandon's (Pov)

There was so much going on around me when I woke up I was beyond dazed. The amount of noise really bothered me. I rubbed my eyes slowly I could hear my mom in the background as I came to.

Before I could say anything both mom and Lena had me smothered in their arms. Lena crying and sprouting out non sense but mom was just holding me mumbling about how she's gonna ground me.

"How's Callie?" That's all I could get out and that was only a whisper. With everything I was feeling I'm surprised it was a whisper and not a scream.

"Surprisingly I'm fine for someone who's been shot." The air was knocked out of me as my neck cracked as I turned my head to look at Callie who this sad smile on her face.

"Callie!" I shook my mom and Lena off and tried to get off the bed and over to Callie's bed. But the searing pain in my rib cage and shoulder made me fall right back on my pillow in pain.

"Don't move Brandon. Me and lena have to go talk to some people but don't think your off the hook because your not." Mom said with a pointed look I was dead for sure this time.

As soon as they left I tried to get up again but all I could do was make sounds of pain. "Brandon stop it! You heard your mom your not suppose to move." Callie said with a stern face.

"But I would to lay with you." I have no clue why I told her that. I mean it's one thing to lay with her but I just made thing awkward because now she has to say something about. Before I could say anything else Callie was getting up and coming over to my bed which was right across from mine.

"Brandon that's all you had to say." Than in a blink of an eye Callie was snuggling into my non shot side. "Thank you Brandon Foster if you weren't there I'd probably be in the morgue instead of the hospital. And with that she slammed her lips on mine.

As much as I enjoyed the kiss I had to know she was okay. "Callie your alright right? I didn't think I got shot but the pain says other wise. Do you know anything about that?" Callie pulled farther away and stared at her hands in her lap. "Callie?" I said again intwining our hands together.

"He shoot at me he aimed at my heart he missed by an inch it went through me and lodge it's self in your shoulder. He shot you again in the ribs because he was mad." she squeezed my hand real tight. "He was gonna shoot you again in the head. Your mom shot him in the knee. I'm so sorry Brandon. I just couldn't leave Jude there. "

Before she could say anything else I shot up in the bed staring at her. "Jude's okay right?"

Callie shook her head violently smiling at me. Yet again her lips smashed on mine. "I think I love you Brandon" she said as she pulled away.

I rubbed my hand over her Cheeks. "I knew I loved you as soon as I sat down the dinner table."

"And that's why she and Jude are staying with us. For good." Mom said as she walked through the door way smiling.


End file.
